


Scotty didn't know

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Relationship Reveal, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Doesn't Know, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Scott was confused. They both smelled almost horny, except not really sexual, more like in awe, and they kept approaching each other, complimenting each other, and-. Derek lifted a hand, gently touched Stiles’ cheek.“Do the eye thing again,” he murmured, and Stiles’ smile was huge as his eyes turned white.“What the fuck,” Scott said faintly, but no one seemed to notice him.Written for the kissing promptIn the moonlight + Power.





	Scotty didn't know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penpaupau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penpaupau/gifts).



> [Translation to Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7845052) by blossomingapril ♥
> 
> I reblogged [the kissing prompt post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182278254357) again, and penpaupau asked for _In the moonlight + Power_. This is probably not at all what they wanted, but I hope you all like some clueless poor Scott xD
> 
> Title is from that song, Scotty doesn't know, because, well, Scott _didn't_ know. xD
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182284657342))

It was a full moon, the sky clear, the moon so big and bright that they had no problems seeing the pissed off troll they were fighting. Scott fought hard, he took a few punches, but he also managed to keep the troll away from Stiles and John. Derek was right next to him, his eyes glowing red as he snarled and threw himself at the troll time and time again. It was weird seeing him with red eyes again.

“God damn it, _move_ ,” Stiles shouted, and Scott chanced a glance back. Stiles was _glowing_ , his hands had this shimmer to them, his eyes looked almost white, and then the troll smacked Scott to the side.

Scott grunted as he landed. “Ow,” he said, blinking up at the bright moon.

“Come on, there you go, come here,” Stiles continued, and Scott looked at the troll, that Derek was steering _towards_ Stiles. What the fuck? He hurried to get up, but he was just barely on his feet when Stiles spoke again. “Avada Kedavra!” he said as he pushed both hands forward in the air, towards the troll, that just… stopped. It stopped, and then it slowly tipped over, landed with a heavy thud.

“Holy shit,” Scott whispered.

“Damn, that was _awesome_ ,” Stiles said.

“Yeah,” Derek breathed, and they were beaming at each other, which, what the fuck?

“God, I love the alpha eyes on you,” Stiles said.

Derek dipped his chin, but he was smiling as he approached Stiles. “You look so awesome, so _powerful_ when you do that.”

“I know, right?” Stiles said, grinning. “The power is a good look on you, too, you know.”

Scott was confused. They both smelled almost horny, except not really sexual, more like in awe, and they kept approaching each other, complimenting each other, and-. Derek lifted a hand, gently touched Stiles’ cheek.

“Do the eye thing again,” he murmured, and Stiles’ smile was huge as his eyes turned white.

“What the fuck,” Scott said faintly, but no one seemed to notice him.

“Yeah, that,” Derek said, his voice almost husky, “so powerful.”

He leaned in and kissed Stiles, who immediately wrapped his arms around him and kissed back, and Scott looked over at John. Sure, Stiles was long since legal, he was 22, but still, he was John’s kid. He expected John to pull his gun on Derek, but instead he just rolled his eyes at them with a fond smile on his face.

Stiles and Derek only kissed a short while and when they pulled back they were holding hands.

“What the fuck,” Scott said again, and they all turned to him.

“You okay?” Derek asked with a small frown.

“Uh, yeah, I-.” He paused and looked down on himself, but he was all healed up. “No, I’m fine.”

“That was awesome, right?” Stiles asked and Scott blinked, then flailed.

“What _was_ that?” he asked.

“A cave troll, they’re _really_ unusual here,” Stiles said with a look to the troll, but he looked excited. “I’ve never seen one this close to civilization.”

Scott blinked at him again. What the _fuck_ had he missed when he was at college.

“Yeah, remember that nasty clan up in Alberta?” Derek asked Stiles - who nodded with an exaggerated shiver - before looking at Scott. “They’re not like other trolls, they can’t be reasoned with at all. We’re gonna have to keep our eyes open for more.”

Stiles and Derek were still holding hands when Stiles nodded. “Yeah, they’re almost always at least in pairs.”

“Okay, we should get wood for a pyre,” John said calmly, and Stiles and Derek both nodded and left.

“Okay,” Scott said faintly and trailed after them.

It wasn’t long before they had a pyre built, not with two alpha werewolves to collect wood. Derek asked Scott to help him get the troll on top of it, and Scott grimaced but helped him.

“I’ll see you at the car,” Stiles told Derek and pressed an easy kiss to his cheek.

John put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Take care, son, see you tomorrow.”

Derek smiled at him, nodded once, then he nodded at Scott too, before he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek, smiled softly at him, and walked away.

Stiles watched him leave with an equally soft smile on his face, and when he was out of sight he turned to Scott, grinning. “Wanna see something cool?”

“Yeah,” Scott said faintly. He wasn’t sure what it could be, and he was a little worried, to be honest, but he still came over to Stiles, who looked happy and excited.

“Is Derek out of hearing?” Stiles asked and Scott listened for him, then nodded. “Awesome, watch this!” Stiles held his hands up, and they glowed like they had before, but then they _caught fire_. He grabbed a piece of wood in the pyre, and it immediately started to burn. Stiles pulled his hands back and beamed at Scott. “Cool, huh?”

“Holy shit,” Scott breathed.

“Dude, stop looking so shocked,” Stiles said and rolled his eyes. He sounded disappointed, and Scott cringed a little. “I _told_ you I was learning to control and use my spark.”

“I thought you meant like you could do cool stuff with mountain ash and stuff!” Scott squeaked and Stiles rolled his eyes again.

“You go catch up with Derek,” John said, “I’ll wait here until it’s all burned out.” He looked at Scott and raised an eyebrow as he continued, “Maybe Scott can keep me company?” It wasn’t really a question.

“Yes, of course,” Scott said meekly.

“Okay, awesome, see you guys,” Stiles said. He pulled his dad in for a one-armed hug. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” John said. “Go take care of your man before the smoke spreads.”

Stiles smiled at him. “I will,” he said, then he looked at Scott. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Scott said, and Stiles took off in a jog.

“I’m guessing you’re not really caught up on everything,” John said, and while his voice was soft he also sounded disappointed, and Scott swallowed awkwardly. He was starting to think he had missed a lot of things Stiles had told him. “Want me to get you up to speed?”

“Stiles is dating _Derek_?” Scott blurted, because out of all the shocking things he had seen that night, that was definitely the worst.

John laughed quietly. “They’re not dating, Scott, they’re engaged. They _live_ together.”

“What the _fuck_?” Scott asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =D ♥♥♥
> 
> And as always, if I've missed/forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
